


Pretending to Not Pretend 6

by Little_red_2000



Series: Pretending to Not Pretend [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: They all decorate the tree and have some family time and Stiles and Derek move a little farther.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another one!
> 
> This was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I have to go wash potatoes out of my hair now. My sister is the devil.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

They get all the bags emptied, showing the guys what they bought, and the color scheme that they envisioned while at the store and how to set it all up like they want it.

 

Well, the girls do that, Stiles is too busy remembering, over and over again, what Derek’s lips felt like against his own. The kiss was brief, only a matter of seconds but Stiles hasn’t felt those lips pressed against his in a long time.

 

He’s kissed Derek before, but under similar circumstances. They were at a club, undercover, and their target was surveilling everyone so they pretended to be a couple and had to kiss to get the man's attention off of them and onto other people so they could get close enough. Acting like drunk idiots in love who didn’t know where they were going until they were close enough to get the drop on the man and Derek apprehended him. Stiles was breathless from the many kisses they had shared and was a little out of it.

 

It seems like every time he and Derek kiss it’s for alternative purposes than to actually enjoy it.

 

He’s brought out of his thoughts by everyone scattering to the living room, where the tree is placed strategically in front of the window but out of the way of foot traffic through the house.

 

“Time to decorate the tree!” His mother calls, even though they’re all together. It’s her favorite part about the holidays, that’s probably why she waited until the day before Christmas eve, when they were all together, to get and put together the tree.

 

They all take turns and work together to strategically put the bulbs on the tree in a nice ratio of colors, for all of five minutes, before it turns into chaos and they just put things at random and throw a ton of tinsel on it and call it a day. Stiles gets the presents that he’s been hiding since they got here and places them under the tree, Scott and Allison, Lydia and Jordan, and Claudia and John, doing the same thing. Derek had helped him pick out all the presents, except for his own, but Derek brings down presents as well. Three bags and a wrapped box.

 

The tree looks a mess, silver and blue bulbs and ornaments drowned out by silver tinsel, a gold star topping the tree since that’s all the store had this close to Christmas day, random homemade crafts that Stiles had made when he was a child. The tree is a mess but it’s perfect and he and his mom make everyone hot chocolate and they all watch a Christmas movie.

  
  


Once the movie was over everyone has tired eyes and places to be, so they all scatter their respective ways. Lydia, like he’d assumed she would, rips him a new one before she goes about how ‘his actions today were unacceptable and he was very rude.” He, of course, apologizes and wishes her a goodnight and farewell, fairly dramatically to make her laugh. She blows him a kiss and leaves, arm in arm with Jordan.

 

Scott promises to see them on Christmas, saying that his mom has been looking forward to it and nodding his head at Derek, which Derek returns, smiling to himself after Scott leaves. A good sign then that today went well?

 

His parents retire to bed leaving him and Derek alone.

 

They decide to head up to bed too, both tired from the long day.

 

“So, how’d tree hunting go?” Stiles asks nervously. Maybe Derek was just acting nice in front of his family and will break Stiles the bad news and then leave. Derek wouldn’t do that of course but the fear is still there.

 

“It was fun,” Derek answers easily, putting clothes into a drawer, for easy access,

 

“That’s it? It was fun? The last time my father interrogated one of my boyfriends he left me the next day in a text message and all you have to say is that ‘it was fun’?” Stiles asks indignantly.

 

“Then he was a fool,” Derek whispers quietly, so quietly that Stiles thinks he might not have said it and he’d just imagined it. “Your family’s never going to believe we’re together if you freeze up like that every time I kiss you,” Derek says, standing once he finds his sleep clothes.

 

That draws Stiles’s mind back to their earlier kiss and brings a flush to his cheeks. He avoids Derek’s gaze by digging through his own luggage to put stuff in drawers.

 

“We never really practiced or put any ground rules or anything so you kind of took me off guard,” Stiles replies, hoping his voice is steady to Derek’s ears because it isn’t to his own.

 

Derek steps up right behind him, so close that Stiles can feel his body heat through his clothes and it sends a shiver down his spine.

 

“Maybe we should practice,” Derek asks, quietly in his ear, but it doesn’t sound like a question.

 

“P-Practice?” Stiles stutters out, too scared to turn around but too eager to not fidget.

 

“Yeah, just in case,” Derek answers, spinning him around to face him.

 

There’s no hesitation in Derek’s movements as he leans in close to his face, stopping a third of the way to let Stiles go the last distance.

 

He hesitates for a second, too scared he won’t be able to control himself if he lets himself have this, but only for a second, the next instant he’s pressing his lips firmly to Derek’s, heart stopping in his chest as Derek smiles into the kiss.

 

The kiss grows heated fast but it doesn’t go beyond that, keeping everything PG.

 

They break apart for air, but Derek leans in to place a few more pecks onto his lips, making Stiles believe for a second, that the man couldn’t get enough.

 

“How was it?” Derek asks, smiling at Stiles.

 

Stiles must be drunk from the kiss because without his brains consent he blurts out the first thing that pops into his mind.

 

“Awesome.”

 

Derek smiles at him, beaming so brightly.

 

He coughs awkwardly, realizing what he said.

 

“I mean, um, believable. The kiss… It’s…uh, believable.” Stiles amends, awkwardly shuffling away from the man and moving to his side of the bed.

 

Derek’s smile falls, but he smiles reassuringly at Stiles.

 

“Yeah, it’s totally believable,” Derek replies, moving to his side of the bed as well.

 

When they fall into bed with each other this time it’s awkward and uncomfortable. Both tossing and turning to find the right position, not being able to, and bumping into one another in the process.

 

Derek lets out a deep sigh, frustration clear in the gesture.

 

“Here, lay still,” He instructs and Stiles freezes in mid turn and waits.

 

Drek arranges himself on the bed.

 

“Okay, lay down now,” Derek instructs again and Stiles complies trying to find a way to lay with Derek without smushing the man.

 

Derek must grow tired of Stiles’s movements because he grabs him by the leg and places it over his own and then grabs his arm and puts it over his stomach and his head on Derek’s chest.

 

He’s pretty much starfished out across the bed, like he usually sleeps when he’s on his own, and Derek seems comfortable underneath him and content.

 

Derek’s breathing lulls him to sleep.


End file.
